


Getting Used to It

by hanekoma



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a "freak" was all Teddy knew. That's why, when the chance to finally be "normal" came along, he couldn't help but betray himself for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Used to It

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first YA fic I'd written.

Teddy always pretended like it didn’t matter. Like fitting in was something natural. As if the secrets he had never existed. Finally normal.

That’s why when he finally was able to share his shape-shifting and be accepted, he could deal with the fact that he was being used. That comfort in being “normal” and having a best friend meant more than the fact that his power was being abused in return.

One secret he couldn’t share was the fact that there were emotions boiling up inside for this best friend. A dull ache that would trigger when he was asked to shift into someone he wasn’t. A face that wasn’t his.

Even if he was a changling, it didn’t change the fact that when he shifted, it felt like he was losing a part of his identity. Whatever his identity was. Even he wasn’t sure at this age. Not only did he have to deal with being different—no matter how accepted he currently was with his friend—he also had hormones and body changes ready to explode. Some days his own skin didn’t feel right, so why should someone else’s?

When his friend had lured him into using his powers for _breaking_ into—because that’s what it boiled down to—Avengers Mansion and all he could comment on was how much money this or that could make, it broke something in him. He threatened him with his powers and what did he really expect in return? Of course he’d be called a “freak.”

It’s all he was. All he’d ever be.

Until Iron Lad, and ultimately Asgardian, entered his life.


End file.
